


Dear You

by chaerii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaerii/pseuds/chaerii
Summary: Renjun has been receiving letters from a secret admirer.





	Dear You

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. markren (as always).  
> 2\. nomin (finally??)  
> 3\. donghyuck is an independent sassy boy that we love, okay? He needs no man.  
> 4\. a BIG CLICHE PLOT BECAUSE I LOVE CLICHES :”>

 

 

_The heart wants what it wants — Woody Allen_

 

 

Renjun sighs as he opens his locker and finds another note. Jaemin leans over to see what’s written on the white piece of paper his friend received.

 

“Another note?”

 

_Dear You,_

_I hope you’re smiling today. Your smile is like the sunrise that gives me hope and inspiration._

_I knew it from the moment I saw your smile, I’ll find the light in my life._

_Signed, L._

 

 

Renjun stares at the paper. He has been receiving notes from a mysterious guy or girl for a month and he thinks it’s crazy. He’s going to graduate from high school soon and being confessed to is going to make it harder for the person sending him notes. 

 

“Jaemin, I don’t want to hurt the person behind this notes. We’re going to leave this school this year, what if he or she is a junior?”

 

His friend takes the note from him and frown, “I think this person is not going to be brave enough if he’s not the same year as us.” He squints his eyes and focuses on the handwriting, “Hey, this penmanship is kinda...”

 

“Hmm?” Renjun looks at his friend and Jaemin smiles goofily at him. “this writing is ugly. Ugh, this is worst than my doctor’s prescription.” He’s about to throw the paper away but Renjun stops him. 

 

“D-Don’t! I’m keeping it.”

 

“All of them?”

 

The chinese boy nods, “Since I started receving them.” He puts the paper inside his pockets and closes his locker. 

 

“Hi, Renjun. Hi Jaemin.” 

 

Donghyuck waves his hand to the two and runs near them. “What are you still doing here?”

 

Renjun isn’t answering, he stares at the person beside Donghyuck—Mark Lee. The famous rapper and composer in the music club and almost everyone has a crush on him, including Renjun. 

 

Jaemin notices his Renjun’s behavior and elbows him, earning a soft groan from his friend, “Ahh Injun got a note from his secret admirer.”

 

“Again?” Donghyuck gasps and looks at Mark, who remains unbothered. “Wow, you’re so lucky! I wonder who is that person?”

 

“I-I’m not sure.” Renjun looks down, feeling shy from the attention.

 

“Well, you’re handsome and kind. Right, Mark?” 

 

Renjun lifts up his head to see his reaction. Mark stares at him and smiles a little, “Yeah.” 

 

Jaemin’s boyfriend, Jeno, arrives and gets his boyfriend’s books from him. “Sorry that I’m late, babe. I had to run errands for my mom.”

 

“Ugh, this annoying couple.” Donghyuck flips his nonexistent long hair, “You two are an eyesore. Let’s go, Mark.” He links his arm to Mark’s arm and walks away. 

 

Renjun gives them a longing look, hoping that someday he can spend time with him as well. They’re considered friends, right?

 

Jeno takes Renjun’s books as well, “Let me carry this for you.” Jaemin looks proud of his boyfriend’s attitude.

 

“Oh, I can carry that.” Renjun tries to take his books away from Jeno but the eye smile boy shakes his head, “Let me do this for you. You’re Nana’s bestfriend and my friend.”

 

Jaemin takes his bestfriend’s hand and walks beside Jeno, “You’re going to have your boyfriend soon. I promise.”

 

 

During class, Jaemin keeps on teasing Renjun about his crush with Mark. The poor boy remains quiet and listens to their teacher. Jeno stops his boyfriend but he’s ignored.

 

“Why don’t you confess, Injun?”

 

Renjun glares at Jaemin, he’s currently solving a math problem that their teacher wants them to do. “I have no time for this talk, nana. Tease me later, okay?”

 

Jaemin is persistent and taps his bestfriend’s arm, “No. You should really confess to Mark. Maybe he could be your boyfriend before we graduate.”

 

“Babe, you can’t force him. Love isn’t forced, it is natural.” Jeno whispers so that the teacher won’t hear him.

 

“Not everyone has a perfect love story like us, babe.” Jaemin gives his boyfriend a stink eye before turning to Renjun again. “Confess to Mark or I’ll do it for you.”

 

“Jaemin...!” Renjun half shouted, “Don’t do that. Maybe Mark is already taken. You know him, he’s popular and Donghyuck...” He’s not making any sense. “and I still have to know who’s the one sending me messages. So please, I have to solve this. The teacher might call us, you should start solving too.”

 

“Nah, I won’t be called.” Jaemin sounds confident and leans closer to Renjun, “Are you serious about finding out who’s your admirer? What if—“

 

“Care to share what’s your topic, Mr. Na?” The teacher moves towards Jaemin’s table. “I hope you know the answer to the math problem. Go to the board and show us the answer.”

 

Jaemin stands carefully and moves to the board, giving silent glares to Jeno and Renjun, who’s laughing at his misery.

 

Lunch time roll by and Jaemin is still pissed that Jeno has to treat him outside the campus, leaving Renjun to eat his lunch alone. He’s not used in being by himself in the sea of people; he feels like they’re going to eat him alive. His smallness will be covered by their big auras.

 

Renjun takes the small table by the corner and keeps his eyes straight ahead; not seeing those hopeful looks from the girls and guys that are looking to him. He doesn’t know that he’s too handsome for some students to have some admiration for him and likes to think that he’s a nobody when he’s famous for his artworks. 

 

He takes a bite of his lunch and notices one guy trying to approach him. He panics and thinks if he’s his secret admirer. “Let’s not get ahead of yourself, Renjun. Not all people are your suspect.”

 

The guy approaches him and smiles, “You’re alone today? If you want I can keep you company.”

 

“I—“ Renjun isn’t sure of what to say when someone sits in front of him.

 

“He has company so he doesn’t need you.” Mark says in monotone, looking at Renjun’s confused face then faces the guy talking to him, “I am with Huang Renjun so get lost.”

 

“Okay, dude. No need to be territorial?” The guy raises his hands in defeat and winks at Renjun, who blushes because of Mark in front of him. Poor guy who thinks the blush was meant for him.

 

“Why are you alone?” Mark asks him softly, turning into a 360 degree change in attitude. “Where’s Jaemin and his boyfriend?”

 

“Jeno took Nana outside.” Renjun whispers and continues to stare at Mark. He can’t believe that his crush is in front of him. “You don’t have to sit with me if you’re busy...”

 

“You don’t want me here?” 

 

Renjun panics and waves his hand, “N-No!” 

 

Mark raises an eyebrow, testing the younger, “So you want me here?” He leans closer, putting his arms on the table. “Eat your food.”

 

Renjun continues to eat in silence as Mark watches him eat. The younger feels full already and packs his lunch away. 

 

“You didn’t eat a lot.” Mark frowns at Renjun and the younger laughs at him.

 

“I really don’t eat a lot but I’m full already.” Renjun assures Mark and stands up, “I’m going back to our room. Do you have somewhere else to go?”

 

Mark nods and stands up as well. The older isn’t his classmate and he’s probably going to the music room to practice. “Let’s go, I’m going to walk you to your room.”

 

Renjun is quiet as they walk back. He knows that Jaemin will tease him if ever he sees them together. True enough, he’s about to enter the room when he meets Jaemin’s playful glances. 

 

“I’ll see you around, Renjun.” Mark smiles at him before putting hands inside his pockets to walk away. 

 

Renjun can hear his classmates squealing for Mark and Jaemin moves closer to drag him down to his seat. 

 

“Spill the tea, Injeolmi!!!”

 

After he told him the recap of the lunch incident, Jaemin smiles playfully and hits Renjun, “He’s totally into you!”

 

Renjun shakes his head, “He’s just polite and a gentleman, nana.” Jeno nods his head in agreement. “Yeah baby. Mark is really nice and probably feels Injun needs protection.”

 

“Why does Renjun needs protection from guys?” Jaemin rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. “Renjun needs to socialize more and if we have to leave him alone, we will.”

 

Jaemin drags his boyfriend after school, leaving Renjun alone again. Renjun will have to take revenge to his bestfriend soon. He drops by to the locker room when he sees someone who’s in front of his own locker. 

 

Renjun hides his small body and peeks out to see who’s sending him notes. He leans a little bit more and he’s shocked to witness who’s doing it.

 

Lucas Wong. Senior, like him. 

 

Lucas looks around and drops the note quickly before taking his leave. When no one is around, Renjun goes out and opens his locker, taking the note and reading it:

 

_Dear You,_

_I’ve been meaning to say that it hurts to see someone near you._

_I hope that I’ll have the courage to say how I feel about you in person._

_Soon, I will. Will you wait for me?_

_Signed, L._

 

L is Lucas. It makes sense. Renjun can’t believe the fact that he knows who’s his secret admirer but why isn’t he happy?

 

“Why are you still here?”

 

Renjun jumps in shock when he hears Mark’s voice behind him. Dongyuck is also there but he waves his hand to say goodbye. 

 

“Uh... uhm.”

 

Mark sees the note he’s holding, “What’s this?” He takes it from him and reads it. He frowns and looks at Renjun, “You receive notes from L?”

 

Renjun nods and keep quiet. He can’t find his voice to answer.

 

“Do you know who’s L?” 

 

“L-Lucas gege...” Renjun whispers and looks down to his shoes. “I-I caught him slipping the note inside my locker.”

 

“Did he see you?” Mark moves closer, making Renjun step back. “Are you sure it’s Lucas?”

 

Renjun closes his eyes, “It is him. He’s L.” He is already feeling burdened with Mark’s question. He adjusts his bag and is about to walk away when the older stops him.

 

“Let’s go together.”

 

Both of them are quiet as they wait for their bus to come. Renjun lives far from Mark that’s why he’s going to take a different bus. He doesn’t know why the older has to wait with him. The wind starts to get chilly and Renjun shivers from the breeze.

 

Mark takes off his jacket and puts it around Renjun. The younger doesn’t move and feels like he’s having a fever. “It’s going to be cold nowadays so you better warm yourself up.”

 

“T-Thanks.” 

 

The older’s bus already came and Mark pats his head to say goodbye, “See you tomorrow, Renjun.”

 

Renjun blinks, unable to say his farewell. Still can’t get over with his interactions with Mark. He’s already been with the older boy but he’s too shy to speak with him. He often hides himself whenever Mark is around but the older never gets tired noticing him. That’s why, Renjun develops his crush on Mark. The older cares for him but what exactly are they?

 

“I like you, Mark.” Renjun whispers to no one.

 

 

Days passed and Renjun seems out of his own self. He distances himself from his bestfriend and even walks away if ever Mark is around. He needs to sort his mind and confront Lucas. He needs to know why is he sending him notes; he needs to know if he can start feeling something towards him and forget his crush on Mark. 

 

Renjun stares at the jacket that Mark lent him. He already washed it and he smiles as he remembers the owner, he’s really a gentle guy and whoever he will fall in love with is damn lucky.

 

He puts it inside the paper bag and finds Jaemin.

 

Jeno is solving a math problem with Jaemin when Renjun approaches them. 

 

“Renjun! Finally!! Why are you ignoring us?”

 

Renjun keeps his mind straight and gives Jaemin a smile, “I know who is the mystery note sender. It is Lucas gege and I’m going to confront him.”

 

Jaemin’s eyes widened, “A-Are you really sure that L is Lucas hyung?” He looks at Jeno, who’s lost in the world of problem solving. “Maybe you’re mistaken. You should slow down and—“

 

“No. I’ve seen him slipped the note in my locker. It is him and no one else. Besides, L is his first letter of his name. Unless, you know who’s the sender?” Renjun gives him another smile and lifts the paper bag he’s holding, “I’m going to return this to Mark after I talk to Lucas.” The pure boy walks away confidently.

 

“Renjun—!!”

 

The pure boy is walking towards Lucas and his friends when he sees Mark alone in one of the tables, writing something. Renjun decides to take initiative and give him a hello. He’s probably writing his raps and Renjun wants to see it. He walks silently to take a sneak peak when he sees something different.

 

Mark is writing a note.

 

_Dear You,_

_Today is the day that I’m going to reveal myself to you._

_I’m not going go hide behind these notes again and make you confused about who I really am._

_I’ve been wanting to confess but you seem so distant and that’s what hindered me to do so._

_I hope that you’ll open up more to me. I like seeing you smile, hearing you laugh, seeing you blush and I could list a lot more._

_I hope you’ll give me a chance._

_I like you._

_Signed, L. Lee Minhyung; Mark Lee._

 

“You are the one who’s sending the notes?” Renjun gasps, earning Mark’s attention. “You are L?? H-How?”

 

Mark faces Renjun to calm him down, “Renjun! I—“ He holds his hands to prevent him from shaking. “It’s true, I’m L. It’s not Lucas; he’s a close friend of mine in the music department and I asked him to slip those notes for me because I’m afraid you’ll turn me down. You always distance yourself whenever you’re with me and I feel like I have to admire you from afar.”

 

Renjun sits down as he feels like his knees lost strength. He clutches the paper bag tightly, “Since when you have decided to send me notes?”

 

“Since I saw you laughing with Donghyuck, my bestfriend.” Mark kneels down in one knee to see his face, “Donghyuck told me to confess to you directly but my fear prevented me. I hid behind those notes and seeing you smile while you receive them makes me happy. But then, people starts to notice your beautiful smile and I feel... jealous.”

 

Renjun blinks at Mark, absorbing his confession right here, right now. He didn’t notice that Jaemin, Jeno, and Donghyuck already arrived for backup unless things won’t go well.

 

“I feel jealous because some people have the courage to come to you. When you think it’s Lucas who sent you the notes, I feel more restless. I can’t let you think that it’s him when it’s really me.” Mark takes his hand and holds it tightly. “Now, I’m not going to hide behind those papers anymore. I’m going to be real. I like you, Renjun. I hope you’ll like Mark instead of L.”

 

Renjun takes a deep breath before straggling Mark into a chokehold, “You are the one who feels like that when it is me who has a crush on you since the day I met you. Don’t you know that I’ve been trying to confess but I felt so little? We’re both idiots.” He lets go of Mark and hugs him, “You just have to be yourself because I like you for who you are.”

 

Mark coughs but hugs him back, “I’m glad that I don’t have to hide anymore.”

 

“That’s why I told you, Jeno. Nobody has the same love story like us.” Jaemin interrupts the sweet moment. “These two are idiots. One doesn’t know how to confess and the other has to hide his identity. I already knew it’s Mark judging by his poor handwriting.”

 

“I know right?” Donghyuck flips his bangs sassily, “I have an idiot for a bestfriend. I didn’t know you have one too, Jaemin.”

 

Jeno stops his boyfriend, “I think we should let them have their moment.” 

 

Little did they know, Mark and Renjun already escaped from the scene. They have decided to have more time together as they’re going to be spending their time as they both have to graduate.

 

“Dear you, I like you.” Mark holds his hand, pulling Renjun closer to him; savoring the moment that he can finally hold the pure boy and kisses his nose.

 

Renjun jabs Mark playfully while laughing, “Dear You, I like you too.”

 

 

[Part Two: The Answer is You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582076)

 


End file.
